1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a fabricating method of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advances in the semiconductor technology, sizes of transistors are being decreased and semiconductor devices are becoming highly integrated. For example, in accordance with an increased integration level of DRAMs (Dynamic Random Access Memories), a unit cell area of a semiconductor memory device may be decreased.
The DRAM may include a transistor and a capacitor. The capacitor may be classified, e.g., into a stack type capacitor and a trench type capacitor according to the formation method.
For example, as the design rule decreases, in order to obtain a desired level of capacitance in a small area, the DRAM having a stack type capacitor may include a storage node electrode with an increased height or one cylinder storage (OCS) electrode utilizing both inner and outer surfaces. As such, an effective surface area of the storage electrode may increase, e.g., using a hemispherical grain (HSG).